


The Glorious Geek and the Fire Brigade

by varenoea2



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Benzin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varenoea2/pseuds/varenoea2
Summary: When you heroically went out to save one suicidal nerd (let's not talk about the other damage you've caused), and he actually survived your rescue attempts against all odds... and it turns out that all he needs in this life is a little love and attention from a bunch of bulky firemen - it would be cruel not to shag him. Right? ... right?Twosome in chapter 1, orgy in part 2. Because you ducklings deserve it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or know the real people in Rammstein, or the characters they portrait in the video for "Benzin". I also have no connection to them whatsoever. This is a fic a piece of fanfiction, I just made it up, and I make no profit of any kind with it.
> 
> And in case Rammstein don't want people to write sweaty mansex fics about them, maybe they should cut down on the squirting or sparking dildos....

Whew.

They had peeled the suicidal geek out of the remnants of the torn fabric. It was clear that he was a goner. There was nothing they could have done, they knew. It was a miracle he was even still alive. Thank God he wasn’t screaming. 

They put him on a stretcher, wrapped him in a blanket and lit themselves a few respectful cigarettes, expecting things to be over soon.

Ten minutes later, they were still smoking and he was still alive. He didn’t speak, but he looked them up and down from his blanket burrito.

He just wouldn’t die.

Then the ambulance came. 

He wouldn’t last until he reached the hospital, they knew. They felt guilty, sure, but the problem was the low-quality material of the safety net. Irresponsible! They would write a serious letter to their superiors about the incident. They’d do it first thing in the morning.

The stretcher was carried into the van. The firemen stood around and had coffee. 

After half an hour, the stretcher with the suicidal geek came back out of the ambulance. The geek was now sitting up and talking. In a low and hurried voice, utter nonsense, but he was talking. And he had a cup of tea in his hand.

The doctor eyed them up and down and said then: “Not a single bone broken in that one.”

“You mean not a single bone that is _not_ broken?”

“No. He’s in shock, he’s bruised all over, and he is really shaken. But he is, by and large, fine. I can’t take him to a hospital, they’ll refuse to have him. There’s a lot of much more urgent cases. Lots of accidents earlier tonight. People drive like maniacs these days. ”

There must have been enough tension on the remnants of the net to cushion the worst of the fall. The firemen looked at one another and asked for the geek’s ID card. The doctor shrugged and handed it to them. They looked at it, read it, and then Till (as the one who felt responsible) walked over to the stretcher and said in his cheeriest voice: “Well, Christian… your name is Christian, right?”

The geek nodded.

“We’re gonna get you home to your girlfriend now, hm?”

“Got no girlfriend.”

“Home to your family.”

“I live alone.”

“Home. Anyway.”

“You can’t leave him alone”, the doctor said over Till’s shoulder. “He needs permanent supervision for at least another 24 hours.”

So they took him in. They didn’t like it. They had hoped to save a busty blonde, especially Paul.

 

Now the geek was lying on Till’s bunk bed in shirt and underpants, covered in scratchy reddish blankets up to his chin, blinking sleepily and sadly and mumbling to himself. His nerves were not in the pink.

The firemen were playing cards.

They had tried to get him to sleep. It was no use. He wouldn’t sleep. He was chock-full of adrenaline.

Finally, Till put down his cards and got up and sat down by the bedside. “Hey, how are you?”

“Hmmm? Aching all over. Every bone”, came the slightly drugged answer.

“We really had a fright when the net tore up”, said Till, as nicely as he could. “We’re sorry for that, you know.”

“Oh, that’s okay”, said the geek and chuckled pleasurably. “When I fell towards that thing and I saw that it went to pieces, I noticed”, and he chuckled again, “that I didn’t really want to die.”

“Whew. Not a good moment to notice that, huh?”

“Arsey moment.” The geek grinned slightly. “I feel like jellyfish after a go in the tumble-dryer.”

“I’m so glad you’re alright. You are alright, aren’t you?” Till still couldn’t believe it.

The geek’s face screwed up painfully, and he started to move under the blankets and produced a hand. “I think I sprained my wrist”, he said meekly. 

Till couldn’t help laughing. “E-excuse me”, he chuckled. “That’s just… you sprained your wrist. Guys! … guys, he sprained his wrist!”

The others gave him funny looks, some of them laughed, then they turned their attention back to the cards.

Till took a hold of the geek’s thin forearm. It wasn’t even cold, as one should expect from a shock patient. He moved the hand into one direction, a bit into the other, until the geek’s face twitched in pain.

“You had better have someone take a look at that. Tomorrow.” The geek watched with great interest as Till wrapped a thick bandage around the wrist and hand and fixed it with a clamp. More of a symbolic gesture, but Christian the geek liked it. “There. I think you’ll play the piano again one day.”

Christian didn’t laugh. He nodded approvingly and turned his hand in front of his eyes. “Thank you. That’s really nice. What’s your name?”

“Till.” 

He wasn’t sure what had happened to the geek’s head, but it seemed to be wearing off. The skinny face with the big eyes was, in fact, rather pleasant to look at. “My name’s Christian.”

“I know. We’ve exchanged names, oh, twice since you got here. You keep forgetting, but hey, you’re a mess. Now tell me something.”

“What?” The face lifted slightly out of the blankets.

“What made you want to kill yourself?”

The bluish eyes turned downwards sadly, and Christian sighed, coming back to reality. “I suck. To put it bluntly, I’m a loser.”

Till lifted his eyebrows. “A loser who has the guts to jump from a skyscraper into a tiny rescue net.”

“Yeah, and you see what happens if I do. It doesn’t work. Nothing works. Ever. Life hates me.”

“What makes you think that?”

Christian huffed. “Nothing seems to work out, you know… nothing fits together, nothing falls into place. That’s the general outline.”

“But that can’t be it, can it? Everybody has times like that.”

Christian looked up at him, considering if he should tell the story of his life to a perfect stranger. Till did his best to look like a good listener. 

“It’s just… I… tried to study medicine, but they wouldn’t let me do it. Marks were too bad. The job I’m doing now is bloody boring. That is one thing. I’m living alone, and I don’t like it either. I feel like I’m locked up all day, with nobody to even talk to. I can’t make friends at work when I work from home, can I?”

Till nodded in a way that was meant to look approving. 

“And there’s one more thing.” Christian was talking himself into anger at life. “I’m gay. And I don’t have the guts to even talk to guys. You know, in THAT way. The only people who want to date me are women. I can’t even get started with this whole… man-thing.”

“That’s going to be alright, believe me. You’re going to find someone. There’s a fit for every shoe.”

“All I want from life is a couple of decent fucks with a couple of real hunks”, Christian complained. 

In that moment, the voices from the table fell silent. If there had been a cricket in the room, it would have started chirping now.

Till grinned and lifted his eyebrows, letting his lower lip slide through his front teeth. “Well, I think that can be arranged.”

Christian glared at him, and looked him up and down with growing interest. “Oh. Eh… are you… making… a suggestion?”

“Only if you want to hear it.” 

“I get a pity-fuck, then?” said Christian, matter-of-factly.

“Not a pity-fuck, no. I’m high on adrenaline, so are you, you’re more than alright to look at, so let’s blow off some steam.”

Christian’s eyebrows came up at the word “blow”, but then he sighed. “I can’t fuck anybody like this. I’m mashed potato.”

Till caringly stuffed the blanket over his shoulder to keep him warm. “Oh, we’ll manage. I can do all the work.”

Christian breathed deeply. 

“Unless you don’t want to, of course. You just have to say no.”

“Aw, sure!” Christian whined, slowly overcoming his tiredness and inhibitions. “Of course I want to…”

Till’s hand brushed his shoulder softly, rubbed over his chest through the thick blankets. His unshaven face tried a smile. “Give me a minute.” He got up, and returned. 

Christian nearly managed to sit up a bit. “Here? Now?”

“Why not?”

“But… what about….?” Christian’s head twitched in the direction of the table where the other firemen were sitting.

Till pulled the heavy oil cloth curtain in front of the bed closed. Suddenly the sounds from outside were muffled, hardly audible. The world was gone. Christian bit his lip and looked up and down Till’s upper body, only dressed in that (formerly) white wifebeater. 

“B-b-but what are they gonna think?!”

“Oh, they’re used to it.” Till smiled as reassuringly as he could. “I could ask if they want to join. Are you up for that?” 

Christian’s breath quickened. His nostrils were trembling. His lips were mumbling a silent prayer to no-one in particular.

“Sh. Sh. Relax. I’ll do just what you want. Whatever you can take, nothing more. You just have to say when. Make a wish if you like.”

Christian shook his head and swallowed, trying to stare down as Till’s dirty hands gingerly started to pull the blankets a bit down to open his shirt buttons, one at a time, slowly, with great care.

Then somehow he got out of his own dirty firemen’s pants, and tossed them down the curtain, to the floor. Christian’s looks wandered up to the dark red boxers. 

“You don’t smell as dirty as you look”, he quipped, trying to gather some courage.

Till shrugged. “I can take a shower in the afternoon and be black and dirty by dinnertime again. It’s all ashes.” He pulled his legs up on the mattress. The curtain moved a bit.

Christian inhaled as Till bent over his naked chest and started to plant wet, soft kisses along his collarbones. “Nice?”

“M-hmmmm”, murmured Christian. 

Kisses were pressed on the sides of his neck, covering all the bits of skin, wandering around the band-aid over the scratches, up to the jaw and the ears. Christian began to calm down. The kisses were soothing his nerves. And his soul. 

Till’s nose brushed over the skin. The geek smelled heavenly. A bit sweet, a bit sweaty. And he squirmed and grinned with his eyes closed, breathing the deep, irregular breath of the happy. Till dared to shove the shirt a bit more to the side, undressing him a bit more, running fingers along the visible lines of ribs and chest. He kissed some more, going deeper slowly.

“You know, I’m a sucker for skinny geeks like you”, he said under his breath.

“Oh, good….”

“I’ll show you, if you don’t believe it yet.”

Christian swallowed loudly, and a desperate little sound ripped from his throat. 

Till stroked and shoved the blankets down only in tiny bits. And when Christian expected it  
least of all, suddenly a big paw cupped his crotch determinedly and squeezed. The geek’s eyes flew open. “Oh…”

“Get out of these”, growled Till, grinning all over. “And make some room under the cover. It’s quite cold out here.”

They squeezed against one another until they both found room in the bunk bed. It was, for Christian, quite a slow and painful process to get out of the briefs. Every movement hurt. Till helped a bit and shoved him onto his back.

The kissing continued. Down the bows of the ribs. Over his belly. Then the hipbones. Till’s head vanished under the cover. Christian’s thighs were kissed, nuzzled and stroked, until he hardly noticed how he spread them. His hand fumbled for the erection that had settled on his belly heavily, but Till swatted the fingers away.

Christian looked down dizzily. Till shook his head, grinning, and licked his lips. Obscenely. Looking right in Christian’s eyes.

Christian desperately tried to control his breath. Tried to understand that it was real. That this was really a big, muscular, handsome and anatomically correct male lying between his legs, offering to suck him off.

He wanted to start a hymn of praise, but all that came out was a croak.

Till grinned and chuckled in that clumsy way only big people chuckle. “You really are cute.”

“…”, said Christian. 

Kisses were nuzzled over his balls. Then the mouth slowly travelled up the underside of the shaft. 

“Oh God”, whimpered Christian, “oh God…”

The mouth fell down over his cock. Surrounding it with heat and wetness. Not touching the tip, however. Christian didn’t dare to move the slightest bit. More. More. Touching the right places, please! 

The pain of his bruises seemed forgotten. Till grinned (as well as he could with a dick in his mouth) and took a firm hold of Christian’s hips. Up and down the mouth went, in regular movements, not too fast, and never so far up that the lips reached the tip.

This was mean.

Christian was burning for a touch in the most sensitive place. Just when he was about to open his mouth a big warm wet tongue started to circle the tip. He groaned and sagged deeper into the bed. 

One hand was stroking the insides of his thighs while the other held his cock in place. Christian’s own hands fumbled vaguely downwards towards Till, kneading his shoulders. 

“Uh… this… I’m… stop!” he whimpered.

Looking down he saw Till hover over him with an open mouth, one single thread of saliva reaching down to the tip of his cock. “What?”

“I don’t wanna come yet”, he whispered. “Not yet.”

“I’ll make you come again later. You’ll be here for a while.” And back came the mouth, and this time Christian hit the point of no return. 

So good. Oh, so good! So sweet! The real thing. Oh God. Please let it last forever…

It doesn’t, of course.

“Ready for round two?” 

Christian moaned. He would have loved to, but he’d been sucked bone dry. Oh God. Had… Had Till swallowed all of that?! Christian lifted his trembling head.

“I don’t think I can get it up for another few hours”, he whispered. “Much as I want to.”

Till looked thoughtful and propped his arm up on Christian’s leg. “You know, I think we’re gonna need a little help.”

“…?”

Till lifted his head. “Hey, guys, come over here for a bit.”

Christian’s brain said no, oh please, this has been embarrassing enough already. But his mouth refused. His mouth wanted to go on and break right through embarrassment. And come out on the other side, naked and screaming and covered in glitter.

TBC


	2. ... on to the orgy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgy.

The oil cloth was lifted. Two other faces appeared. The upper one had to be Richard, the other was Paul. He recognized Paul. Paul was the one that always grinned, even when he thought you were dying. Literally.

The guys came into the small space and sat on the bedside. And two more followed, the bald one called Olli and the other one whose name Christian couldn’t remember.

Richard grinned down on them. “How’s the patient?”

“Unsteady”, said Till and grinned even worse. “He needs a little help… getting up.”

Paul sat down beside Christian’s shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Well, he looks better already.” And then he just ran his fingers over Christian’s nipple, and – bent down for a kiss. Just like that. 

His first kiss from a man. But Paul wouldn’t know that. It was gentle and sloppy, and Christian kissed back as passionately as his state allowed. He even lifted his scrawny arm to cup Paul’s head. 

“Well, he’s moving”, said Other Guy, lay down on the other side of Christian, and began to pet his chest while opening his own zipper. “There are signs of life.”

Richard made a show of pulling his undershirt over his head, and started to knead Paul’s back. “Hm. Let me have a go.”

Paul reluctantly sat up, and Richard bent down and put his lips against Christian’s. His kiss was harder, more demanding, more tongue, but just as nice as Paul’s. Paul, meanwhile, went on to kiss Christian’s chest, all over, left to right, and back again.

“So what are we going to do with you?” asked Richard finally when he’d freed his mouth.

“Uh”, said Christian. “I don’t know.” In his head, thoughts tumbled around like snowflakes in a snow globe. Here he was, Till still between his legs, and four other guys petting him. Then his mouth overtook his brain, and he heard his own breathless voice say:

“Fuck me.”

“Well”, said Other Guy, “one after the other, or all at the same time? I don’t know how… elastic you are.”

The others chuckled. Even Paul chuckled around Christian’s nipple. 

Christian thought about this. He turned to the man he had already learned to trust. “Till, will you? Fuck me, I mean?”

“My pleasure”, said Till and shoved Christian’s legs up roughly. But he was smiling at Christian in the sweetest way he could.

Other Guy got out of his clothes. He didn’t even have boxers on under his trousers! And then he crawled over Christian and lay along his left side, butt naked. It was strange, but it was also… warm. Much nicer than being warmed by a scratchy blanket. And now Olli laid along his other side, and Richard curled around his head… 

And here he was with five other men, and they were all playing with _him_. Petting him, kissing around his bandages, sticking tongues down his throat – and each other’s throats – and putting their hands on his cock, and leading his hands along their own bodies…

Christian was getting hard again. Rock hard.

With one hand, Till produced a big plastic bottle from a shelf over the bed.

“Oh”, said Christian nervously. “What a big bottle. You need that a lot, heh?”

Till shrugged. “It’s a lonely life. Except for the others, of course.”

“You know”, said Christian and looked up to Richard, who was comfortably wanking away above his head, “this is my first time. Up the butt, I mean.”

“Oh dear”, said Richard with mock concern, and put Christian’s head in his lap. His dick was resting against the top of Christian’s head now, but that was alright. “Don’t you worry. Just breathe, that’s the trick.”

Till knelt between Christian’s legs and pulled Christian’s bony hips up into his lap. 

_Here we go_. Christian breathed out and relaxed. No turning back now. It was going to happen. Oh God.

While Till slipped a slick finger into him and pulled out again, slowly, in and out. And everybody else here could see it. Christian looked up into their faces, and heat rose in his face. This was the most embarrassing moment of his life. But also – he never wanted it to end. Hands on his chest, hands stroking his arms, his legs, his neck. 

Olli’s mouth came kissing all the way up his cheek, and then to his mouth. Christian closed his eyes and commended his soul to whoever would have it. 

Another finger slipped into him, not in sync with the first.

“Keep your eyes closed and guess whose finger that is”, said Richard above him.

Of course his eyes flew open. Whose finger? Wait – what? 

And there was cheeky little Paul, leaning against Christian’s thigh, one hand vanishing between Christian and Till… and Paul was grinning like an insidious hamster.

Christian had fingers from two different guys inside him. At the same time. Even in porn, he had never seen anything like that. He thought he’d come right then and there. 

Richard heard his gasp and got it wrong. “Don’t go so hard on him, you two”, he demanded and started to stroke Christian’s hair away from his forehead. “It’s his first time.”

“You know”, said Till, “I think he’s ready. He _looks_ pretty ready to me.”

“Feels ready, too”, said Paul expertly.

Christian tried to sit up on his elbows, but failed miserably. He could only catch a short glance at what was going on down there, between his thighs. Till was tipping the lube bottle over, cock standing to attention. It was bright red. Pretty average size, but considering where it would be going, that was unsettling enough…

Till tried to make the whole thing look more erotic by drizzling lube down on his cock instead of slapping it on, drizzling lubricant all over Christian’s belly and the blankets until he finally succeeded. (Very ineffective.) Then he looked down on Christian, half-worried and half-happy. “When I’m done here”, he said pointedly, “you’ll be walking funny.” And the thought seemed to please him a great deal.

“That’ll be an improvement”, said Christian. “Right now I can’t even stand.”

Paul’s fingers were in Christian’s pubes, Olli was pressed alongside Christian on the left and Schneider on the right. Hands everywhere. Oh, and Paul’s teeth on Christian’s earlobe.

And everybody was telling him how pretty he looked, like that, and they were petting and stroking his poor bruised body. And Richard, newly self-appointed master of ceremonies, held Christian’s head in his lap and asked: “Ready?”

A nod, and a happy deep gulp. But he still grabbed Richard’s wrist and held on to it for dear life. 

Paul’s and Till’s fingers vanished, and Till hoisted Christian’s hips up a little higher, and then there was a dull pressure against his hole.

That would never fit. No way. Haha. How did they ever think this would work? Could you still back out in a situation like this? Before he would be permanently maimed?

“What do I do?” he asked nervously.

“Breathe”, said Richard comfortingly. “Close your eyes and breathe. Easy-peasy.”

And everybody was looking on. On his face, on his crotch. Like a horse-race. Everybody looked curious, except Till. He was equal parts happy, and focused. 

And then it happened. Christian got what Richard meant. Just breathe. With every breath, his resistant hole yielded a millimeter or two. Till didn’t even push hard, he was sinking in. It just happened. Christian’s pulse was racing, but his breath was flat and his eyes were closed. Every now and then his face twisted, and Till held completely still. Even though it took all his self-control.

He was split open in a couple of places, but he could take it.

From above, this had to look like the world’s battiest nativity scene. Everybody around Christian, lying helplessly on his back like Baby Jesus…. 

A few pangs, and then Christian’s eyes came open. The tip was in. And his hole closed around it, and then started to suck Till’s cock up. 

“There we go”, mumbled Till, and he slid in more deeply than he had planned to with one half-hearted push. 

Christian whimpered. “Oh. This… this is…” His hand around Richard’s wrist relaxed, then clamped firmly again. Richard mumbled sweet, comforting nothings and petted his hair again. 

And only now it dawned on Christian that Other Guy – Schneider, that’s his name! Right! – and Olli were holding his legs up, out of Till’s way, and they were kissing and nibbling his chest, and Richard rubbed his cock along Christian’s cheek, and Olli was jerking himself against Christian’s hip, and Schneider was using Christian’s bandaged hand to jerk himself, and Paul was messing around with Christian’s belly button, and Christian’s rising cock started to poke Paul in the chin line…

He was having a sixsome.

His first time with a guy was a sixsome.

“You’ve got to tell me when I’m going in too deep”, he heard Till’s voice from far away.

Christian’s dick was poking into the air, twitching. “Oh well”, said Paul, took a hold of it and gave it an experimental lick. “I think the patient is improving.” And he gave it a long, slow suck, all the way to the tip. 

Christian whimpered. “Oh God. Oh God.” Pain in the back – where Till was pushing himself in deeper – and pleasure in the front, where Paul was blowing him. 

There was only one thing left to do. Christian turned his head right and put his mouth on Richard’s dick. He couldn’t grasp the tip, but he could suckle along the side of it, and Richard seemed to like that a lot.

“Look at him”, chuckled Schneider. “He’s taking to it like a duck to water.”

Richard moaned happily. “I don’t get it. Such a nice body. Why do you want to get rid of it?” 

“I don’t,” Christian gasped past Richard’s cock.

“That’s my boy”, chuckled Till, and Christian had to squint really hard through the melee of bodies just to see him. 

Olli was dripping pre-cum on Christian’s ribcage, and he didn’t seem ready to stop any time soon. “Uh”, he said (and that was the first and the last thing he said), “it’s great that you’re up for this, you know. Not a lot of people we save are up for this.”

Getting fucked was becoming easier. It was getting downright nice. In, out, in, out, _whoops_ , there went Christian’s prostate. Through the writhing bodies, he was desperately trying to keep the right position.

Paul’s mouth on his cock… 

“And thank you for keeping Paul quiet for a full minute and a half”, added Schneider.

Christian had to concentrate just to keep his mouth on Richard’s cock. And now Richard was moving away to stick his tongue down Olli’s throat – Christian saw them stick together up there – and he suddenly felt… left out.

“Well”, he said, “anybody for blow-jobs, my mouth is free now.”

Schneider leaned over and pulled him into a slow, tender kiss. Whoah. That was intense! Christian sighed into Schneider’s mouth, while he was still being rocked by Till’s thrusts. 

And Paul swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, and the pleasure became too much, too much, oh God, yes, yes, YES...

He came. It hurt. Of course it did. His poor muscles clamped around Till’s cock, and every sore place got an extra helping of friction. But just at this moment, the pain was just right. It didn’t matter, or no, it actually made it better. 

Bitter. Spicy. 

He could get used to how that tasted.

He groaned and bucked his hips, and Schneider whispered into his mouth: “yeah, come on, come on, don’t hold back”, and Paul _chuckled_ around his cock. As if somebody had pulled a plug, Christian’s body lost all tension and slumped backwards into the pillow.

He exhaled, and took the deepest, freshest breath of air of his entire life. It filled him down to his toes (which were still all the way up in the air). Right now, everything was as it should be. He had never felt so… alive.

He opened his eyes, and he saw himself, covered in band-aid and soot, and surrounded by bulky men who were sucking each other’s faces off. Lovely, but also kind of… sick. Oh boy. 

Richard and Olli were still at it, Richard jerking both their cocks together. Schneider whimpered and then squirted hot cum all over Christian’s bandaged hand. Till had completely lost control. He had his eyes closed and his lips were moving, but not a sound came out. Christian wished he would start to come already. Getting fucked in the ass wasn’t as much fun _after_ you’d come. And he was really sore. 

Paul spat Christian’s cum into his discarded wifebeater, and then proceeded to rub himself vigorously. It didn’t take more than a few jerks and a few horny looks down on the spot where Till and Christian were joined together, and Paul too came. Proudly. All over Christian’s belly, as if he wanted to make sure that everybody saw it.

And at the same time, Till’s cock inside Christian… grew stiffer, and bigger. Oh fuck. Christian couldn’t move, couldn’t say a word, couldn’t even breathe. He knew that meant that it would be over soon, but right now he wasn’t sure he could take it. Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh stop. Oh give me a break… 

He realized that he was sobbing audibly, and Till came deep inside his belly, without a sound, but biting his lip as if he hated it. 

“Oh no”, said someone from far away, “what have you done! He’s crying!”

Paul leaned over him and petted his cheek. “Hey, don’t cry, old boy. It’ll stop hurting in a minute.”

“I-it’s just the nerves”, Christian managed to mumble. One or two tears squeezed their way out of the corners of the tightly shut eyes. 

“Well, if that’s the only reason”, said Paul tenderly, “you can just go on crying.”

Till was completely at a loss. “Are you sure? I mean… I mean… I didn’t want this… fuck…”

“I’m okay”, said Christian through his stuffed nose. “Just the nerves. Really.”

Till took a hold of his hips and slowly, with great care, pulled out, almost as slowly as he had entered. Christian sighed. This was strangely… pleasant. Being full had been nice, but being empty again was a relief. 

Yet, he felt strangely good. His heart felt good. His cock felt good. His head felt good, and yes, even his arse felt good. 

Somewhere in the background, Richard came noisily, and Olli followed with a loud groan. 

Schneider eyed him from above. “You know, I think he fits right in.”

“Yeah”, said Paul and grinned his rodent grin again. “I like him.”

Richard grinned too. “So… would you consider a career change? Firemen are always in demand, you know.”

“Yeah”, wheezed Christian. “I’ll think about it.” He didn’t need to. But he wouldn’t tell them that just yet. 

Till took another discarded wifebeater and pushed it under Christian’s butt, to keep the mattress clean when all of this mess would come to the light of day again… Christian sniffed a few more times, and then he saw all these friendly concerned faces around himself and felt a deep sense of love and connection. 

“Thank you guys”, he gulped finally. “Thanks. For having me.”

“All in a day’s work”, said Till. 

“You know, now you’ve done all the work and I was lazy”, Christian said, and felt tiredness slop over him like a wave.

“Oh, never mind”, said Paul. “We like to play stuff-the-turkey.”

“You know, I think I should get some sleep now”, murmured Christian sleepily. “Crying always makes me tired.”

“Yeah, you do that.” Till smiled down at him and fished for his pants through the curtain. 

“There you go.” Paul pulled the cover over him and tucked him in until only his head was visible.

“Hmmmm”, said Christian, cuddled deeply into the covers and smiled drowsily.

“Sleep well.” When Till spoke the words, Christian had already passed out. 

 

The others went back to playing cards. 

“Honestly, Till.” Richard mixed the cards. “You’re bad.”

“Hey, it’s not like I was the only one, you all joined up like a bunch of… of horny otters!”

“Yeah, but you started it.” Richard took two cards and put them on the table.

“Why? You all do the same with busty and grateful blondes.”

“If you thought that was a busty blonde, you really need glasses”, snorted Richard.

“He was busty and blonde enough for me. And for you, too.”

Paul shook his head and grinned. “Do you think he’ll join?”

“Maybe. If we tell him about the busty blondes.”

“Anyway. I want a busty blonde, next time we take the effort of getting our arses out of here.” Paul slapped a stack of cards on the table. “Where are the peanuts? Anyone seen the peanuts?”


End file.
